twoja_twarz_brzmi_znajomofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Gerard Butler
Gerard James Butler (ur. 13 listopada 1969 w Paisley, w Szkocji) – szkocki aktor i producent filmowy, znany z ról w takich filmach jak Upiór w operze(2004), Beowulf – Droga do sprawiedliwości (2005), P.S. Kocham cię (2007), 300(2007), Brzydka prawda (2009) czy Olimp w ogniu (2013). Życiorys Wczesne lata Urodzony w Paisley w Szkocji jako syn Margaret i Edwarda Butlerów, dorastał wraz ze swoim starszym bratem Brianem i siostrą Lynn. Kiedy miał sześć miesięcy jego rodzice przenieśli się do Montrealu w Kanadzie, lecz rodzinie nie powodziło się dobrze, ponieważ jego ojciec nie miał szczęścia w interesach. Jego rodzice rozwiedli się w roku 1971. Był wychowywany w domu katolickim przede wszystkim przez matkę, która później ponownie wyszła za mąż. Nie miał żadnego kontaktu z ojcem, dopiero gdy miał szesnaście lat miał z nim bliskie relacje. Jego ojciec zmarł na raka, gdy Gerard miał 22 lata. Jako nastolatek uczył się w szkockim Youth Theatre. Studiował prawo/socjologię na Uniwersytecie w Glasgow w Szkocji. Był także prezesem szkolnego Towarzystwa Prawa. W tym czasie był też wokalistą zespołu Speed. Kariera Po ukończeniu studiów wyjechał do Los Angeles, gdzie mieszkał przez półtora roku. Wtedy wystąpił jako statysta w filmie Bodyguard (1992) z Whitney Houston. Po powrocie do Szkocji rozpoczął staż w kancelarii prawniczej w Edynburgu, z której został zwolniony tydzień przed egzaminem końcowym. Przeniósł się do Londynu, gdzie imał się różnych zajęć, np. był kelnerem. Jego kariera aktorska rozpoczęła się, gdy podszedł w londyńskiej kawiarni i został dostrzeżony przez aktora i reżysera Stevena Berkoffa, który dał mu rolę na scenie w tragedii Szekspira Koriolan w teatrze Mermaid. Zadebiutował na dużym ekranie w roli Archie'go, młodszego brata Johna Browna (Billy Connolly), przyjaciela królowej Victorii (Judi Dench) w biograficznym dramacie historycznym Johna Maddena Jej Wysokość Pani Brown (Mrs. Brown, 1997). Podczas zdjęć do tego filmu uratował życie chłopcu topiącemu się w rzece Tay, za co został uhonorowany orderem męstwa “Certificate of Bravery”. Pojawił się niewielkich rolach w filmach: Jutro nie umiera nigdy (Tomorrow Never Dies, 1997) o przygodach Jamesa Bonda jako jeden z członków załogi na pokładzie Devonshire oraz Opowieść o mumii (Tale of the Mummy, 1998) Russella Mulcahy. Przełomem w karierze był telewizyjny film historyczny Attyla (Attila, 2001), gdzie zagrał tytułową postać Attyly. Zdobył nagrodę MTV Movie Awards 2007 w kategorii najlepsza filmowa walka za rolę króla Leonidasa w adaptacji komiksu Franka Millera 300 (2007). Prowadzi studio filmowe Evil Twins. Życie prywatne Spotykał się z Chiarą Conti (2004), Josie D’Arby (2005), Yuliyą Mayarchuk (2005), Cassandrą Hepburn (2005), Glórią Marią (2007), Rosario Dawson (2007), Naomi Campbell (2007), Jasmine Burgess (2007-2008), Cameron Diaz (2008), Shanną Moakler (2008-2009), Jennifer Aniston (2009), Lindsay Lohan (2009), Gogą Ashkenazi (2010), Beatriz Coelho (2010), Martiną Rajic (2010), Ashley Greene (2011), Jessicą Biel (2011), Brandi Glanville (2011), Madaliną Dianą Gheneą (2012), modelką Alesią Riabenkovą, angielską prezenterką Lizzie Cundy (2014) i Morgan Brown (2016). Był nałogowym palaczem i (jak sam przyznał) próbował rzucić nałóg różnymi sposobami. W 2007 roku udało mu się to kiedy w filmie P.S. Kocham cię wcielił się w postać Gerry’ego Kennedy’ego. W wywiadzie przyznał: Paliłem jak smok i nagle dostałem rolę mężczyzny, który umiera na nowotwór. Dzięki filmowi zacząłem rozmyślać o śmierci i zdałem sobie sprawę, że grałem z moim życiem w rosyjską ruletkę. Od tego czasu nie wziąłem papierosa do ust. Filmografia *1992: Bodyguard (Bodyguard, The) – statysta (niewymieniony w czołówce) *1997: Jutro nie umiera nigdy (Tomorrow Never Dies) – marynarz *1997: Jej Wysokość Pani Brown (Mrs. Brown) – Archie Brown *1998: Little White Lies – Peter *1998: Opowieść o mumii (Tale of the Mummy) – Burke *1998: Fast Food – Jacko *1998: The Young Person's Guide to Becoming a Rock Star – Claymore (6 odcinków) *1999-2000: Lucy Sullivan wychodzi za mąż (Lucy Sullivan is Getting Married) – Gus (8 odcinków) *1999: Please! – Peter *1999: Pożegnalny pocałunek (One More Kiss) – Sam *1999: The Cherry Orchard – Yasha *2000: Uciec przed śmiercią (Harrison's Flowers) – Chris Kumac *2000: Ostatni raz (Shooters) – Jackie Junior *2000: Dracula 2000 – Dracula *2001: Klejnot Sahary (Jewel of the Sahara) – kapitan Charles Belamy *2001: Attyla (Attila) – Attila *2002: The Jury – Johnnie Donne *2002: Władcy ognia (Reign of Fire) – Creedy *2003: Linia czasu (Timeline) – André Marek *2003: Lara Croft Tomb Raider: Kolebka życia (Lara Croft Tomb Raider: The Cradle of Life) – Terry Sheridan *2004: Frankie (Dear Frankie) – nieznajomy *2004: Upiór w operze (The Phantom of the Opera) – Upiór *2005: Beowulf – Droga do sprawiedliwości (Beowulf & Grendel) – Beowulf *2005: Gra ich życia (The Game of Their Lives) – Frank Borghi *2007: Godziny strachu (Butterfly on a Wheel) – Neil Randall *2007: P.S. Kocham cię (P.S. I Love You) – Gerry Kennedy *2007: 300 – Leonidas *2008: Rock'N'Rolla (RocknRolla) – One Two *2008: The Untouchables: Capone Rising – Jimmy Malone *2008: Wyspa Nim' (''Nim's Island) – Jack Rusoe, Alex Rover'' *2009: Gamer – John Tillman *2009: Brzydka prawda (The Ugly Truth) – Mike Chadway *2009: Tales of the Black Freighter – The Captian (głos) *2009: Prawo zemsty (Law Abiding Citizen) – Clyde Shelton *2010: Jak wytresować smoka (How to Train Your Dragon) – Stoick the Vast (głos) *2010: Dorwać byłą (Bounty Hunter) – Milo Boyd *2011: Kaznodzieja z karabinem (Machine Gun Preacher) – Sam Childers *2011: Koriolan (Coriolanus) – Tullus Aufidius *2012: Trener bardzo osobisty (Playing For Keeps) – George *2013: Olimp w ogniu (Olympus Has Fallen) – Mike Banning *2014: Jak wytresować smoka 2 (How to train your dragon 2) – Stoick the Vast (głos) *2016: Bogowie Egiptu (Gods of Egypt) – Set *2016: Londyn w ogniu (London Has Fallen) – Mike Banning *2017: A Family Man – Dane Jensen *2017: Geostorm – Jake Lawson *2018: Hunter Killer - Joe Glass Zobacz też *Damian Aleksander Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panowie wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści ósmej edycji